Empty Of Stars
by LittleCrystal
Summary: This isn't the story of two beautiful people who fall in beautiful love and everything is wonderful and perfect, because this is a real love story, a story where people aren't perfect and where smiles don't always mean happiness. Cover art by Viria
1. Prologue

"Where are you

The sky seems

Empty of stars

Tonight"

-dj

* * *

This isn't a cliche. This isn't a rom-com where boy meets girl, girl hates boy, boy loves girl, and all of a sudden, girl loves boy back. This isn't the story of two beautiful people who fall in beautiful love and everything is wonderful and perfect, because this is a real love story, a story where people aren't perfect and where smiles don't always mean happiness. This is the story of James and Lily Potter. This isn't the story of "She hated him!" "Nah she didn't." This isn't a story told through flawed memories; this is not the story of Hogwart's Golden Couple because James and Lily weren't Hogwarts Golden Couple. This is the story of how it really happened, of how two flawed, broken human beings found solace in each other. This isn't some soppy romantic story, this is the story of human beings who weren't attractive and witty and perfect. This is the real story of James Potter and Lily Evans.

* * *

The sun was dawning slowly on May 14th, 1977. The children in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry awoke, some earlier than others, and began preparing for the day's classes. The day was a sunny one, and the 5th through 7th years lamented the fact that examinations were coming soon and they couldn't enjoy the nice weather. Robes were left unbuttoned and skirts were hiked up 3 inches too short. Detention was awarded to those who left homework undone, and a Gryffindor fifth year in Charms class was awarded 5 points for correctly performing a cheering charm. This far into the year, it was uncommon to hear the clink of the rubies against the bottom of the gold hourglass. This strange noise prompted a Gryffindor sixth year, Pamela Wood, to move closer to hourglass and investigate. There was a moment of silence and a scream sounded throughout the castle.

Another sixth year winced immediately after Pamela finished screaming, almost as if he heard her, although that was impossible. He was four floors above her in the office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts. The usually twinkling eyes of Albus Dumbledore stared down at Sirius with an uncommon sternness. Sirius Black gained the uncontrollable urge to laugh, although that was instantly quelled with a look at his best friend. Well, he hoped James Potter was still his best friend. If the cold fury emanating off James was any hint, he could start calling James his ex-best friend from now on. The sound of a voice talking aroused him from his thoughts. "Snape," he snarled in his thoughts, but unfortunately, Snape hadn't yet learned Legilimency, so he didn't stop talking. "I don't understand Professor," Snape said in his silkiest voice. "What do you mean, Mr. Snape? What haven't I made clear?" The anger in Dumbledore's voice was clear, and it scared Sirius just hearing it. "Well," began Snape slowly, "I understand why Black over here is being punished, but why isn't the wolf being expelled? I mean he could've killed me! How he was let into the school in the first place is beyond me, but shouldn't the beast be expelled or even put down. He isn't human, he is a danger, but he isn't even being punished? That's ridic-…" Snape stopped with a look at Dumbledore. If the Headmaster was angry before, it was nothing compared to now.

The waves of fury coming off the Headmaster were so terrifying both James and Sirius gave unwilling shudders. "Mr. Snape, Mr. Lupin cannot control what he is. I know that Mr. Lupin has been nothing but kind to you, even if his friends haven't, but there is no reason to speak of a fellow human being in that way. That kind of stigmatization is the reason I need your word that you will not share the contents of last night with anyone." Snape spluttered, "My word? Bbbut, people must be warned about this! You can't possibly…" "Your word, Severus," Dumbledore interrupted. Snape's protests were quelled with a look. "Fine," snapped Snape mutinously. "Mr. Potter, I applaud you for your bravery. I do not wish to undermine Mr. Black's punishment by awarding you points, but I will give you a plaque commemorating your services to this school, and next time you answer a question in class, I daresay you will be highly rewarded for it. James and Severus, you may go. I am releasing you from class today, so please get some rest. If need be, ask Madam Pompfrey for a Sleeping Draught," Dumbledore said with a tone of finality in his voice. James left the office quickly and Snape followed.

"Mr. Black," continued Dumbledore, "this is a serious offense. You not only endangered the life of another student, but almost caused one of your best friends to murder or Turn someone else. I cannot impress the seriousness of this. Besides losing your house all of the points they have, you will complete weekly detentions for the rest of term, and you will not be allowed to play in the Qudditch Cup against Ravenclaw. You will also not be allowed on the Qudditch team next year," Dumbledore paused as if wondering how to phrase his next statement. "Normally, we would write home, and you would plead your case to the board of governors, but I do not wish to inflict more embarrassment upon Mr. Lupin." Dumbledore's voice softened slightly. "Mr. Black, you have to understand that your actions are not one of a sane person. I cannot fathom why you think this is ok, but do not think you are getting off easy." "I know Professor, and if you can believe it, I really am sorry." Sirius' voice cracked on the last syllable. Dumbledore gave Sirius a once-over, and dismissed him. Sirius walked aimlessly before collapsing in a corner on the 5th floor, just outside the Hospital Wing. The extremity of what he did finally sunk in. He had just lost his only family. Dry sobs racked his body as he shook back and forth, the weight of the world on his shaking shoulders.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are love, and I hope you enjoy this story. I know I will enjoy writing it. Next chapter will be up shortly.


	2. Chapter 1

The people that tell you what you want to hear are the most dangerous enemies you will ever meet."

-Rachel E. Carter.

* * *

Susan Goshawk slowly walked down the middle of the Hogwarts express, scanning the compartments. A hoarse voice called out to her, summoning her from her thoughts. "Susan! Susan over here!" She turned around, looking for the voice and found herself staring at Hogwarts robes with the Gryffindor crest. There was only one person who dwarfed Susan like that, since she was quite tall herself. She found herself unwilling to look up into his face, but did so anyways. She looked up at Remus Lupin, and mentally groaned. It was all she could do not to run her fingers over his scars, asking about each one. She wanted to trace his slightly parted mouth; she wanted him to whisper Italian into her ears. She slowly brought her gaze up to eyes and almost audibly gasped. She could never stop looking at his eyes, his wonderful eyes. Framed with dark, long lashes, his pale green eyes looked as if they could burn into her soul. His eyes were so light, they made his strikingly large pupils look like a blot on ink in the middle of a frothy ocean. She snapped herself out of her reverie only to hear his voice finish telling her some long winded story of sorts. "He dropped the badge in shock, and his mother almost had an aneurism! It was certainly shocking for most of us. We all expected Charlie to get it, since he's so smart, and everyone knew I wasn't going to get it, what with me visiting my mother so often. Anyways, how was your summer?" he said all in one breath, looking down at her.

"Err, it was really good, I suppose. Have you seen Pamela?" Susan couldn't look at him while speaking. Remus responded in a bemused tone of voice, "She said she told you, she and I are sitting together." "Huh?" Susan said distractedly, still looking around for her best friend. "Whatever for?" Remus began speaking slowly, "She hasn't told you, has she? Bollocks. How on Earth am I going to..." "What hasn't Pami told me?" Susan said nervously, looking anywhere but Remus' pale green eyes. Remus ran a hand through his light brown hair, and started speaking once more. "Err... Pamela and I are... Well... She and I are together now." Susan started for a moment, and she shakily said, "You? And Pamela? Pamela Wood?" Remus said amusedly, "Do we know any other Pamelas?" Susan took one look at Remus and bolted. She was still in her loose muggle pants and Beatles t-shirt, so she was able to run quickly, and tumbled into the first compartment of the next car. She looked around at the 7th year Hufflepuffs, who were startled by her sudden appearance, and asked quietly, "Can I sit here?" She asked her question to the only one she really knew, Lisa Bones, and as soon as she nodded, she plopped into the seat next to her, and buried her head into her hands.

* * *

For most people, the strangest sight they would see that day, was the short red-headed Head Girl yanking Sirius Black by the hair along the side of the train and pulling him into the compartment that was typically reserved for the Head Students. Even the second years knew that while James and Lily were like fire and kerosene, Lily and Sirius were worse, because instead of making Lily's fire brighter, like James did, Sirius doused her flames. Inside said compartment, there were no flames or water, instead there was an 6 foot tall young man being bombarded with books wielded by a tiny red-head who barely reached his shoulder. "Bloody ow Lily! Stop! Fine I'll listen to you just stop!" Lily sat down with a smirk as Sirius sullenly settled in next to her. Lily began speaking in an uncommonly soft voice as she glanced at the still grumbling figure beside her. "Sirius, I know you don't want to see them, but please you have to make up. I know Remus and Peter have already forgiven you, and Potter… He'll come around." Sirius' face turned somber and he stood up. "C'mon Evans, think! You know I would do anything for them to forgive me, but it's not up to me! James can hold a grudge for a long time, and I know Moony, this almost killed him! The only one I even stand a chance with is Wormtail, but if James and Remus won't talk to me, he won't either!" Sirius started pacing around the small room.

"Sirius," began Lily, "I know Remus too. He loves you, and he's very forgiving. You and I both know the real problem is James. If you want, I can try to convince him, he'll listen to m-" "Convince who of what?" James has just walked into the room, and ignored Sirius, bypassing him completely, turned to Lily. Sirius turned to Lily and said quietly, "I'll go to the other compartment and wait with Williams." Lily nodded and James pointedly ignored this and asked again. Lily turned to James and said in a resigned voice, "Potter, this room is for Heads only." James showed her something on his robes and she started for a moment. "You," she spluttered, "How?" She groaned and looked at James' messy hair. She stood up, and realized just how tall he was. He towered over her and she sighed. She stuck out a reluctant hand and James looked at her in surprise. "Well, if we are going to be Heads together, we might as well be friends. Call me Lily." She said the next part shyly. "And, if you don't mind… Can I call you James?" James' mouth gaped open and he slowly nodded. "Ok, Lily." Lily smiled and together they started planning the prefect's meeting.

* * *

Mary MacDonald walked into her compartment, blabbing about the cute muggle boy she met that summer while Marlene pushed into the compartment, tuning her best friend out. Marly took one look into the compartment and stopped in her tracks. Mary bumped into Marlene and looked at her questioningly, and walked into the compartment. Mary squealed and tackled Darlene Williams, crying out, "Lene! I missed you!" Mary, arfer finishing catching up with Darlene, looked around the compartment and her eyes fell on the dark-haired boy sitting in the corner looking out the window. He raised his arm in greeting and said, "MacDonald, Higgs. How was your summer?" Marlene, ever blunt, point-blank asked him, "What the hell are you doing here, Black? Lily's going to freak." Sirius stood up and said coldly, "Actually, Lily invited me here. Over the summer we became mates, and before you came in, Darlene and I were having quite a pleasant conversation." Darlene tried to play peacemaker, but Marlene and Sirius were glaring at each other, while Mary left the room to find Lily and put this awkwardness to an end. Not long after, Darlene sensed this was a lost cause, and went to join Mary.

"I'm sorry, you know," started Sirius. "I was an arrogant twat. I promise I've grown up now." Marlene sighed and looked over at him. "I believe you. I know Lily wouldn't have befriended you if you were still such a prat. But, I can't forgive you. Not yet." Sirius wouldn't meet her gold-flecked brown eyes. He hesitated then spoke. "I shouldn't have bullied you like that. I really have grown up. I understand that you can't forgive me, but, at least give me a shot. I have a feeling I'll be around you birds for a while, so please. Give me a chance. Marlene nodded, and seemed like she was about to start speaking, but the compartment door flew open, and Lily, Mary, Darlene, and two other people she didn't recognize walked in. Lily and one of the other girls, who Marlene now identified as Lisa Bones, were supporting the last girl. The figure in the middle looked up, and Marlene realized why she didn't recognize her. Her normally smooth tanned skin was blotchy and her crystal-clear turquoise eyes were rimmed with red. Her usually perfectly applied red bindi was smudged. Susan Goshawk, the most beautiful, most desired girl in Hogwarts was sobbing like a baby. Darlene, ever the peacemaker, took Susan in her thin, dark arms and started comforting her. Darlene awkwardly found herself with Susan Goshawk sobbing into her afro, while Lisa started recounting the story.

* * *

Lisa Bones was your average Hufflepuff. She was kind, caring, and always willing to help a person in need. So when Susan Goshawk walked into her compartment and started crying, she didn't hesitate. She took her into the bathroom, and cleaned her up. While walking back to their compartment, Susan started telling her the story. "When I was in third year, I was failing Transfiguration. Remus came across me in the library, working on the latest homework assignment and began tutoring me. I didn't know it then, but I fell in love. The bloody wanker never noticed anything, but I noticed everything. Once I became adept at Transfiguration, we started a tentative friendship. He has such an interesting outlook on life, Lisa. He's so artistic and imaginative and pure. His eyes just bare into my soul, and I, I just." Susan dissolved into tears, and they ran into Lily Evans. "Hi Lisa! Hi Susan I just came from talking to Thomas, Josh Charlie, and Daniel did you kn-…" Lily trailed off at the look on Susan's face. She told Lisa instantly, "Take her to my compartment." On the way, they met Mary and Darlene and they walked together to their compartment. As Lisa recounted the story, she noticed all the girls listening attentively. The only person comforting Susan was none other than Sirius Black.

She overheard his whispers. He was saying in a voice she thought he wasn't capable of that Remus was a right idiot who was blind, that it would all work itself out. Slowly, Susan revived and looked around. The whole compartment was staring at her expectantly except Lily. Lily had her hand over her mouth and looked at Susan. She sensed a wordless conversation and Lily announced to the group to teenagers in front of her that Pamela and Remus started dating over the summer. "But, did she know? Did Pamela know you loved him?" Mary asked quietly. Susan nodded and Marlene stormed out of the room, presumably to confront Pamela. Mary hastened after her, to stop her, while Darlene and Sirius continued to comfort Susan. Lisa, sensing she had done all she could, started to leave until Lily called her back. "Lisa? Won't you stay here?" Lisa couldn't help comparing herself to Lily. To Lisa, Lily was herself but bolder, better. Lisa's hair was a soft ginger, while Lily's was red; her eyes were paler, bluer imitations of Lily's vibrant green; Lily was braver, more bold, less of a pushover than Hufflepuff Lisa. She and Lily started talking about marshmallows of all things. Lisa being a half-blood, started talking about s'mores, and Lily conjured the ingredients and a small flame. The two of them stayed talking for the rest of the train ride, and once Susan had calmed down and Mary and Marlene returned, explained the concept of s'mores to the rest and merrily ate the delicious treat until they arrived at Hogwarts.

* * *

In the third compartment, the next car over, two Ravenclaws and two Gryffindors were guffawing as one of them told a joke. At least, it seemed like they were all laughing, but if you looked closely, one of their smiles didn't quite reach their eyes. Daniel Davies was a professional smile faker, and he knew it. Daniel looked around the compartment, and almost groaned out loud. Why was he listening to a lame joke told by idiotic Ravenclaws? If it weren't for Charlie insisting he spend the last train ride to school with him, Daniel could be snogging some Hufflepuff bird in the bathroom next door right now. He shifted in his seat and wondered what these prudish people would think if they knew what he was thinking. Well, the prudish Ravenclaws. Although Charlie pretended not to, he had left a trail of broken hearts and popped cherries behind him. Charlie was the only semi-cool person in this school. The rest were annoying prudes or too caught up in their own drama to care about anything except themselves. At least Charlie acknowledged other people and led a somewhat interesting life, although if his taste in friends was any indication, it wasn't that interesting. Joshua McKinnon was too in love with Marlene Higgs, too shy to do anything about it, and too oblivious to realize she loved him back. Thomas Edgecombe's only bright spot on an otherwise dull life was his current girlfriend, Lily Evans. Daniel really had no clue how such a fanciful, boring person ever managed to date the vivacious, vibrant soul that was Lily Evans. He may not have liked Lily that much, but he knew she was destined for something better than the likes of Thomas Edgecombe. Most people stumble around life, without ever really knowing where they're going, but Lily Evans was born to do something great. It the only reason he tolerated her. He guaranteed Lily will soon dump Thomas in favour of someone who will actually make her life interesting. Speak of the devil, Lily herself had just walked in. The rest of the students who walked into their compartment ignored Daniel, which suited him very well, but Lily, never one to walk on the beaten path, gave Daniel a big hug and greeted him first. She then hugged Charlie, whom she actually had some semblance of a friendship with, then gave a nod and wave in Joshua's direction. She then left the compartment, completely ignoring her boyfriend.

Joshua and Charlie began talking about some muggle band that Daniel, being a pureblood, had never heard of. Thomas was staring broodily out of the window and Daniel almost smiled. Finally, one of Charlie's boring friends was actually showing some emotion and depth. Not soon after, Joshua and Charlie exhausted the topic of music and the compartment went silent. Daniel sensed a battle of wills going on, until Charlie asked Thomas what happened with Lily. "Well," Thomas began, "I'm the Ravenclaw prefect, and I wanted to show up to the meeting early to surprise Lily, and I walked in on her and Potter." Joshua gasped, and Daniel rolled his eyes. What did Thomas expect? Lily was a bright, fiery person, and Thomas was a pale imitation of her passionate soul. Thomas continued, "They weren't doing anything, they were just talking quietly, very close to each other. Naturally, I didn't trust Potter around her, you know their history, and I told her to stay away from him. She went ballistic, and I assumed she'd get over it. But, as you saw, she obviously didn't." The compartment went silent as Daniel pondered this revelation. Lily and James were such a complicated situation. Daniel knew James better than most people, sharing a dorm with him, and he and Lily had always been friends, since they studied together; he was an outsider to their dilemma, and he thought an outsider's perspective was exactly what they needed. There was so much pain in their relationship, so many emotions, it was real. Daniel, from the age of 14, spent his whole life searching for something as real as what Lily and James had, and they were throwing it away. "It really was a shame," Daniel mused as the Hogwarts Express came to a stop in the Hogsmeade station.

* * *

A/N: I'm very excited for this story to take a form! I introduced all of the main characters this chapter. The rest of the story will be written like this, with multiple perspectives and different stories that will all intertwine. I really was happy with how Daniel came out! (He'll be a pretty important character for Jily shippers). I promised a non-cliche story, and I know the Jily was pretty cliche, but don't worry! It won't stay cliche for long! To clarify, Remus is half-Italian, half-British! "she wanted him to whisper Italian into her ears"


End file.
